


Animals

by Nessann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessann/pseuds/Nessann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew exactly when Derek was getting his license reinstated, the Sheriff had complained daily counting down till today. The black Camaro with black leather interior matched perfectly with the jacket Derek wore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feacheco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=feacheco).



Stiles knew exactly when Derek was getting his license reinstated, the Sheriff had complained daily counting down till today. The black Camaro with black leather interior matched perfectly with the jacket Derek wore. His stubbled jaw squared and defiant of the authority Stiles' Dad had as Sheriff.

Stiles looked over at his phone when it alerted him he had a message while doing his homework so he wouldn't have to rush to do it Sunday night like he almost always did. Picking it up he opened the message from Derek.

**12am Window Run**

"but I'm grounded" Stiles said to his half finished paper, "But I also haven't seen Derek in 3 months, since he got his license suspended, and got grounded." He grinned and looked up at the clock, still enough time to get his homework finished.

 

Derek was idling at the corner watching Stiles' window as he climbed out of it, He drove around the front of the house and opened the door so Stiles could jump in quickly. They sped away heading to the train depot next to the preserve. Stiles hand crept up Derek's thigh massaging his cock through his jeans. 

"I want this." Stiles whispered in his ear. Stiles squeezed him through the denim. Derek revved the engine in response.

Stiles leaned over the center console moving his lips against Derek's ear as he moves to kiss his neck, sucking lightly on the skin he can get to as he moves down. Unbuckling Derek's jeans as he drives Stiles buries his face in the deep musk of his wolf, moaning lightly as he draws Derek's cock from his black 'of course' boxers and quickly moves his mouth to take him deep into his throat. The car swerves when Stiles moans at the first taste of his wolf in three months.

"feels good babe." Derek says tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Ah ooo" 'I know' Stiles tries to sat but can't as he feels the car swerve onto the shoulder again.

"Damn baby, 'bout to drive into a ditch if you don't stop. we're almost there."

 

As they climb into the back of the Camaro the key fell from the dash, when stiles tossed his shirt back up to the front. Pulling Stiles into his lap and pulling him into a kiss Derek made quick work of moving his hand down the back of Stiles Unbuttoned Jeans under his boxers lightly tapping his finger into Stiles entrance.

"Fuck. Derek been so long want you in me." Stiles said against his lips.

Derek was focused so intently on working Stiles open he didn't hear a car pull up next to them by the tracks blocking them in. There was a light tap against the drivers window and a beam of light cut through the fogged glass over where Derek was so close to getting into Stiles' ass.

"what was that?" Stiles lust fogged brain questioned.

"the wind, no one knows where we are." the light flashes back into the car as the outside is washed in red and blue.

"ITs my Dad outside." Stiles Flails back into the front seat, freaking out, "where are the keys, there not in the ignition, you have to get out of here."

 

Derek was dragged from the car by Stiles dad the Sheriff. "Sir. This is the first time I've seen him since I got my license suspended. Please." Stiles stumbled from the passenger side and to Derek's side, where Derek grabbed his hand.

"Fine." The sheriff shook his head. "No more sneaking out, and I don't want to see hear, smell, or think about anything between you two, and I will be home for brunch at 11."

Derek squeezed Stiles hand when he opened his mouth to protest. "Thank you."

Derek pulled Stiles into a hug, whispering in his ear. "I love you, you are mine." he nuzzled the side of Stiles neck.


End file.
